When 2 Worlds Collide Just From A Hunt
by ProudSPNFan21
Summary: What if Dean and Sam weren't brothers, but instead it was Dean and Gabriel and Sam and Castiel. Dean and Gabriel are hunters, but Sammy and Castiel are angels. [Sabriel and Destiel parings]Homophobic slurs and gay smut, you have been warned in advanced. Rated M for future chapters
1. Author Note

Hey guys! I DID NOT DIE! It has been really long since I have actually written something on here. Actually it has been a bit over 4 years when I finished the Austin & Ally trilogy and now I am writing again! However, this time it is going to be Supernatural with Destiel and Sabriel. So here is a tiny explanation of why I have not been on: 1. I graduated high school in 2013. 2. I started college and I have not had ANY time to write. 3. I could not think of what to write and I deeply apologise for that.  
This time though, I will be able to write, I mean not a lot but still. I am at an internship for teaching and my only free days are either after 6:30 pm, 8:00 pm, or the weekends.

OKAY! Enough of the sad story about me! Let's get started with the story aye?!

 _Abstract: What if Dean and Sam weren't brothers, but instead it was Dean and Gabriel and Sam and Castiel. Dean and Gabriel are hunters, but Sammy and Castiel are angels. [Sabriel and Destiel parings]Homophobic slurs and gay smut, you have been warned in advanced._

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, the idea of this book is the only thing that I own. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well I do not own that either!**

 **ENJOY THE BOOK!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that I own. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well I do not own that either! And if I did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well.**

* * *

 _Dean's P.O.V._

"Come Gabe! We need to get on the fricking road before Bobby has our asses again!" I yelled to my brother who was still sleeping. From where I was standing, I saw two bodies move from the bed and heard my brother tell the other person, "I'll call you later Paul." Immediately though Gabe received a smack from this Paul who I am assuming was not the name of his recent one night stand. I chuckled silently and before I knew it the guy was out the door mumbling not so nice things. "Damn it, there goes another one, that's what 4 this week for you Gabriel?" I asked. Gabe turned and glared, "It's Gabe and shut it Dean. It's only been 2 that I have forgotten their names of." "Well whatever, we need to get going, Bobby needs our help with some case regarding Crowley." I say and walk outside to my '67 Chevy Impala which I call _1\. Baby_ because let's be serious, a '67 Impala is awesome! "Why is it every time there is shit with Crowley, Bobby calls us? That is HIS boyfriend, he needs to keep him under control," Gabe says while walking out of the motel. I chuckle and simply reply, "Crowley asked for us." "He what…. Why? Last time we tried killing him and now he wants OUR help. This better be good." Gabe says with a dark tone in his voice and gets in the passenger side. I nod and get in turning on AC/DC's _2\. Highway To Hell_. "Wait where the hell is Bobby anyways Dean?" "He said and I quote, _"I'm in Chicago you 3. idjit!"_ So thank god we are in Indiana." I say and drive off into the early morning.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So that was chapter one and this is just a quick introduction for the story, in the next chapter, it will just have the characters attributes! Please remember to like, review, and follow! :)**

* * *

1\. Baby is actually what Dean calls his car in Supernatural.  
2\. I do not own Highway to Hell, it is sung by AC/DC and it is such a good song!  
3\. Idjit is what Bobby calls Dean and Sam all the time.


	3. Characters

**Disclaimer: I seriously do hate you, but I have to do it! So here it is, and to announce it, is.. Drum roll please! *Imaginary drumroll* DEAN!  
** **Cas: Hey! Why not me?  
** **Dean: Because she likes me more than you! *Sticks tongue out*  
** **Me: Guys… Cas, you're not even in this chapter yet so don't be a baby! Go ahead Dean and say the disclaimer please.  
** **Dean: Okay! So, she does not own** **Supernatural or any of us; she only owns her idea of this book. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well she does not own that either! And if she did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already—wait I haven't come out?  
** **Me: No Dean you have not come out yet.. Please continue though..  
** **Dean: Fine Fine. But I better in** ** _1._** **Season 12! Anyways Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well.  
** **Me: Thank you Dean. And on to the story!**

* * *

Characters in this story:

Dean Winchester: 28 years old, classic rock fan, still owns cassette tapes, bisexual, but leans towards gay and has not come out of the closet yet. Has a '67 Impala and has been hunting his whole life since his _2._ Mom died in a fire. Also he has a brother named Gabriel who is 4 years younger. Dean stands at a height of 6'0

Gabriel Winchester: 24 years old, college drop out after his boyfriend died from also a fire while at Harvard when he was 21. Been out of the closet for 14 years and is trying to get Dean out as well. Dream was to become a doctor but now is hunting again with his older brother. Hates to be called Gabriel and Gabey, known to play tricks on people; earning him the nickname the _3\. Trickster._ Gabe stands at a height of 5'9.

Bobby Singer: 49 years old, father figure to Dean and Gabe since _4._ John died. Recently came out as _5._ Pansexual and has been dating Crowley for 4 months. Bobby is also a hunter and has been in the family business for over 30 years and will not stop even though he is in a wheelchair. ( **Side note, this is after Bobby paralysed and is stuck in the chair)** Likes to call Gabe and Dean and practically everyone Idjits cause well he's stubborn and he rolls that way. Bobby's height is 5'10 but in the chair is shorter.

Crowley: Unknown age, _6._ King of Hell, is dating Bobby even though all 3 of them tried to kill him. ( **Crowley: THEY DID! THEY TRIED TO BLOODY KILL ME! Me: Enough. It was in the past)** Came out also as pansexual. Keeper of souls and makes deals with people because he a son of a bitch. Favourite phrase when he sees Dean and Gabe is, _7._ "Hello Boys." Also calls Dean _8._ Squirrel. Crowley stands at a height of 5'9

Sam Novak: Angel of the Lord, he hates to be called Samuel, Sammy, and Samantha. Sam is gay and is actually really tall for an angel. He is 6'4 and stands over every angel including his year older brother Castiel. Smart and witty but can be really charming to confuse the hell out of you.

Castiel Novak: Angel of the Lord as well, hates to known as Cassie, or Disappointing angel. He is also Gay but recently came out of the closet. He only stands at 5'11 and is older than Sam but only a year. Sam and Cas are really close to each other and will stand by each other in whatever situation. Easily confused, but is very sassy.

* * *

1\. YES THERE IS GOING TO BE SEASON 12 OF SUPERNATURAL! WHOOOOOOO  
2\. Mary did die in a fire in Season 1 from the Yellow Eyed Demon  
3\. Trickster is actually Gabe's nickname.  
4\. Yes, John died too in Season 1 but in the finale.  
5\. Pansexual: is sexual attraction, romantic love, or emotional attraction toward people of any sex or gender identity.  
6\. Crowley is the King of Hell; I don't own that at all.  
7\. Crowley's catch phrase.  
8\. Dean's nickname given to him by Crowley.

 **Remember to like, review, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I seriously do hate you, but I have to do it! So here it is, and to announce it, is. Drum roll please! *Imaginary drumroll* Gabe!  
** **Dean: Really, why my brother  
** **Gabe: Because she can do whatever she wants!  
** **Me: Thank you Gabe. And continue on with the disclaimer.  
** **Gabe: So, she does not own** **Supernatural or any of us; she only owns her idea of this book. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well she does not own that either! And if she did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already. Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel would not be dead—wait I died?! WHAT THE HELL!? And I told you, it's Gabe not Gabriel!  
** **Me: GABE! FOCUS! I had this issue with Dean too! Yes, you died, but you are alive in my story, and so sorry GABE! However, can we please continue on with the damn disclaimer?!  
** **Gabe: Damn, you don't need to be all pissy. Finally, Sabriel would be in existence as well.  
** **Me: Thank you Gabe. And on to the story where we get to see Bobby and Crowley and maybe see what case we have!  
** **Gabe and Dean: FINALLY!  
** **Me: I will kill you two in this story, if you do not behave.  
** **Gabe and Dean: *quiet***

* * *

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

We were driving down the road when I turn to Dean, "So did they give us any insight on what kind of monster we are looking for?" Dean shook his head, "Nope. Bobby just said that he has a case that Crowley cannot bust for some stupid reason." I sighed and looked out the window, "He probably lost a soul again or some sap figured out a way to get out of a deal." "Nah, Bobby sounded really worried on the phone. And Bobby never gets nervous about a case or anything," Dean said with a sad sigh. I nodded realising that Dean was right; Bobby has never been worried about any type of case before. "All he said was he found Crowley covering his ears and mumbling, ' _Bloody high pitched noises. What the bloody hell was that all about!_ '" Dean said snapping me out of my daydream. "High pitched noises? Is Bobby sure this is really a case Dean? Sounds to me like Crowley had the music on too loud." Dean snorted, "I asked Bobby that and here's the kicker. There was no music playing at all, just static from the TV—that no one had on—and then the glass windows shattered all over the wood." I stared at Dean for a long time and the only words that came out of my mouth were, "What the hell?" "That is exactly what I said, hence us leaving at 5 in the morning to find out more from the two lovebirds," Dean said and continued to speed down the road.

 _Bobby's P.O.V._ ( **HEY NOW! I have Bobby now!)**

"So did you tell them what happened?" Crowley asked me when I came into the living room to see if he needed any help with the research on the little bastard we are trying to figure out. "Yes I did, don't worry. And they are coming now, hopefully within a couple hours. Also, you find anything on what we are dealing with," I ask hoping for some good news. Crowley shook his head and merely replied, "Nothing, but there has been another occurrence like this here in Chicago. See I told you it was a good idea to come here!" I glare playfully at him, "Shut it ya Idjit. And maybe it was a werewolf, but a newborn? And what happened here?" "Nah love, I searched for that. Newborns and werewolves in general cannot make a high pitch noise that could have me bloody deaf. Also, this victim and I say victim because shortly after hearing the noise she tried talking to it through some voodoo psychic stuff and the creature _1._ burned the women's bloody eyes out," he said. "It did WHAT?!" I say and look over his shoulder at the article. "How the hell can it do that?" Crowley shrugs and says, "Supernatural creatures are able to do anything depending on what type of creature they are." "Well the boys are going to be thrilled when they hear that," I say sarcastically. "Does the victim have a name and the hospital she is in?" "Yeah, her name is _2._ Lisa Braeden and she is located at some hospital called _3\. Christ Medical Hospital_ ," he says. My eyes go wide and I barely choke out the words, "That was Dean and Gabe's teacher back in 1st grade. That cannot be right." "It's right here in black and white Bobby. You're seeing exactly what I am seeing," Crowley says. "Are you going to tell them?" I hesitate before answering, "I'm going to have to since you know she was their teacher back in Kansas." Crowley nods and goes back to researching more information on this creature, so I take out my phone and text the boys, "New info just arrived and it ain't good either."

* * *

 **WELL THERE WE GO! Now I know we still have not found out what type of creature they are dealing with yet, but patience young grasshoppers! Please remember to like, review, and follow!**

1\. Now we know in Season 4, Episode 1, Cas burned out Pamela's eyes so thought I throw that in there!  
2\. Lisa was Dean's lover but in here she was his 1st grade teacher.  
3\. This is actually a name of a hospital in Illinois.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Seriously… I do not like doing this! Well looks like I will do this one. I sadly do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that I own. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well I do not own that either! And if I did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel—I mean Gabe would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well.  
** **Cas: WAIT WE'RE HERE! Sam here was too busy staring at something or someone!  
** **Me: Too late… I already did it..  
** **Sam: Damn it, sorry…  
** **Cas: ANYWAYS HERE IS THE STORY! ENJOY IT!**

* * *

 _Cas's P.O.V._

 _FLASHBACK_

"C'mon Sammy! We need to leave heaven and just explore the world, it'll be fun," I say to my brother who is just reading a stupid book. "Castiel, you know the rules, we cannot leave unless someone summons us. And it is Sam, not Sammy," he says not moving his eyes from his book. "I don't care, we need to get out of here, Balthazar got to, so why can't we," I ask while taking his book. He sighs and stands up, "Balthazar is just a rebel, and we are not. Why do you even want to go down to Earth for?" "I don't know, I mean I saw a really cute guy down there and I really want to meet him," I say excitedly. "And there is a huge bookstore too." I see Sam's eyes light up and I smirk knowing that I have won him over. "Fine, we can go down we just need a vessel and we'll be good," he says while searching for one. "Oh I already found mine Sammy," I say. "You what? How," he asks with wide eyes. I smirk and say sassily, "Well you see little bro, this guy was so religious that he just offered his body as my vessel! It's really simple." Sam groans and looks for his, "I found one, it's the tall goof over there. He kind of looks like a moose." I chuckle, "Go get it then. Meet you in that old building then!" Sam nods and goes down to get his vessel and I follow. When we meet up 20 minutes later in the building, Sam looks at me and asks, "Where are we?" I shrug and walk out, "We can always ask someone where we are." "Okay Mr. Sassy Pants, but what if someone recognises the people," he asks with a worrisome expression. I laugh and say, "Don't worry, if anyone does recognise us we just give some excuse." With that he nods and we walk out into the crisp air, not knowing that someone saw us go into the two men.

 _20 minutes later; still flashback_

"Hey Castiel, do you feel someone trying to summon us," I hear Sam ask when we are walking around. "Yeah, they are trying to see our true form. Hold on I am going to tell this person don't," I say and vanish into thin air.

 _Sam's P.O.V. flashback_

After Castiel left, I continued to explore the unknown city and walked right into a bookstore but also bumped into someone. "I am so sorry I didn't see you," I say apologetically. "Oi watch it Moose! Bloody hell—Sam Novak, what are you doing here," the guy with a British accent asks. I hesitate and say, "I wanted to find a book to read, what about you?" "Bobby sent me down to fetch some bloody book that he probably won't even read. But I have to pop, tootles Moose. Feel free to swing by the motel any time," the British guy said leaving. I nod not understanding but continue to look around the shop a bit until I hear feathers next to me, "Hello Castiel." He looks at me funny, "Why were you speaking to the King of Hell for?" I gasp and cover my mouth, "I was not talking to Crowley! That certainly was not the King of Hell!" Castiel rolls his eyes and whispers, "That was Crowley Sammy, and we have a situation. The women saw my true form, but it burned her eyes out." "YOU WHAT!?" I practically half scream. "Would you shut up Sammy? Yes, I did only because she peeked at my form. Now what did Crowley say to you," he asks. "That I can swing by the motel to visit. Why," I ask raising my eye brow. Castiel smirks and says, "You can go but use your angel voice from outside the window." I gulp and nod, "You want me to kill him I am assuming." "You assume right." I sigh and vanish into the night going to the motel, doing exactly what Castiel said, however, I vanish because I see the man named Bobby come in quickly to check on Crowley. "Brother, Crowley is dating some human," I say with breathlessly. Castiel blinks and says, "He is dating a human? That is odd behaviour especially for him." I nod, "However, I did hear the human call someone and they are on their way!" "Well, they are probably hunters, did he or she see your wings when you left," he asks curiously. "No, I left quickly before he saw me," I say with a smile. He nods and says something I never thought I would hear, "Well let's go visit Crowley and his boyfriend a visit then." I nod and begin to walk but I get stopped by Castiel, "What are you doing?" "Uh I am walking, what does it look like to you?" "Why are you walking? We can just poof over there no problem," he says with a duh voice. I shake my head, "No Castiel, because if they ask how did we get here so quick we cannot say we flew!" "Right.. So we walk on foot to this place. Cool," Castiel says and follows me. "I am going to send him a message saying we are on our way, this vessel has a phone and Crowley's number," I say and message Crowley.

* * *

 **AND WE NOW KNOW CAS AND SAM! So Cas burned Lisa's eyes and Sam well Sam attempted to kill Crowley. Let's see what happens next! Please like, review, and favourite this!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Seriously** **… I do not like doing this. But sadly it must be done, so I don't get in trouble!  
** **Bobby: So who's the Idjit that hurt my Crowley!  
** **Dean and Gabe: Yeah who hurt Crowley?  
** **Crowley: Wait and see you guys. The audience knows but we don't yet. And uh there is another person who got hurt too.  
** **Me: Exactly and uhh someone do the disclaimer!  
** **Bobby: I will. So, she sadly does not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that she owns. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well she does not own that either! And if she did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel—I mean Gabe would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well.  
** **Me: Thank you, finally someone did it correctly! So on with the story!**

* * *

 _Dean's P.O.V._

When we were about 20 minutes away from where Bobby and Crowley were staying, I received a text. "Hey Gabe can you see who texted me?" "It's from Bobby and it says, ' _N_ _ew info just arrived and it ain't good either._ ' Dean, do you think something happened," Gabe says with a scared look. I shrug and say, "Text Bobby back and ask what is going on? Ok?" He nods and texts Bobby back quickly. "For all we know, they could have found out the creature we need to kill," I say with a smile trying to lighten the mood. "Dean. It's worse than that, Bobby just texted back saying Lisa got her eyes burned out by the thing," Gabe said softly. As soon as he said that, I slammed on the breaks so hard, I thought that we were going to go through the windshield. "Say that again Gabriel. Repeat that message. Now," I say through gritted teeth. I heard him sigh and repeats slowly, "It says, _"Lisa got a look at the creature, but it burned her eyes out."_ Dean what do you want me to say?" "Tell him, we will be there in 10 minutes and we are going to the hospital to ask her questions no arguing. Say it exactly like that Gabe," I say with a dark tone before speeding to get to the motel. What seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived and I got out and simply went inside demanding answers, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" "Watch your tone with me boy, sit down, and show some respect we have Crowley's friends here who want to help too," Bobby said. "Who are they? We have met Crowley's people before," Gabe said sitting on the bed. "Well Squirrel and Gabe, these two dashing people are Castiel and Samuel Novak. Or just call Samuel, _1._ Moose," Crowley said coming in with two men. Both Gabe and I looked up to see them walk in, but I focused on the shorter one. He had a large brown trench coat, a tie that wasn't tied correctly, and piercing baby blue eyes. The man saw and smiled holding out a hand, "I'm Castiel Novak. And you are?" I took his hand and answered, "Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you Castiel, you know what though; I am going to call you Cas. It's shorter and has a nice ring to it." Cas cocked his head to side in an adorable manner—wait I'm not Gay what am I saying am I?—and said, "Cas? Hm I think I will adjust to the nickname, Dean." I smiled and looked at my baby brother eye fucking the taller man, "Aye Gabe talk instead of eye fucking him, yeah?" Right then and there Gabe's face turned so red that it matched a tomato. "Shut up Dean! And I'm getting there!"

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

"Aye Gabe talk instead of eye fucking him, yeah?" I heard Dean say and I could not help but turn a bright shade of red. "Shut it Dean." The guy I was looking at was well DAMN HE WAS SMOKING HOT! His frame was perfect and the muscle was just wow, even his height is perfect, I mean he is taller than me but still. I would bend him over and fuck him senseless if we weren't in public; however, his voice snapped me out of my daze. "Hello. I'm Samuel Novak, but call me Sam, not Moose." "Uh I'm Gabriel Winchester, but call me Gabe. I do not know why but I want to call you _2._ Samsquash really bad," I say with a blush. Sam chuckles, "Call me Sam, and I am really not that tall I assure you." "Yeah you are to me at least," I say and smile patting his knee. "Okay you four! We need to figure out how Lisa's eyes got burned out and who these Idjits are," Bobby says. At that moment, I could have sworn I saw Sam gulp and Castiel (or Cas as Dean calls him) look away. "Hell yeh! We need information about what she saw," Dean said hitting the table. "What else do you know about the creature Bobby," I asked not noticing the two men leave. "Well, Gabriel," began Crowley. "We know that she heard exactly what I heard in the beginning the loud high pitched noise, however, she went a little further and saw a bright light from the bloody creature!" Both Dean and I looked at each other and together said, "Well that's something new." Bobby nodded, "We were going to take a drive to the hospital and see if she could tell us what the creature even is." "We are coming with you then, we want to know what the hell we are up against as well," Dean says and grabs his keys. "What hospital is she at?" "Squirrel, you are in no shape to go and see her, I understand that she was your teacher, but still, you need to calm down and relax before you go all nuts and try to bloody kill everything. Again," Crowley says. Both Bobby and I nod, "Dude he's right, I'll go and we'll let you know what she says, if anything. OK?" Dean sighs but nods, "Fine, but no one is driving Baby at all. She is too fragile and only responds to me!" We all nod and pile into Bobby's Camaro driving to the hospital still not knowing that the two men vanished into the sky.

* * *

 **HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! So now we know happened to Lisa and well who did it to a degree cause we have two guys that are looking very lost and worried! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember to like, comment, and follow!**

is Crowley's name for Sam  
2\. Samsquash is well Sam's name from Gabe.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Seriously… I do not like doing this! Do I really have to?  
** **Cas: Yes, and this time can I do it! Pretty please?  
** **Sam: *rolls eyes* She is not going to fall for it.  
** **Me: Well, here's the thing, I kind of promised Cas before that he could do it, so go ahead Cas.  
** **Cas: YES! *Clears throat* The author of this amazing sadly does not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that she owns. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well she does not own that either! And if she did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel—I mean Gabe would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well. I actually did it, without screwing up!  
** **Me: Yep, now on with the story, you two are going to be in trouble, so you might want to fly away.  
** **Both: *Poof out of the scene*  
** **Me: Okay. However, before we start this chapter, I want to say thank you for the views, and I did not think that this book would get so many within one day! But it did! You guys are awesome.**

* * *

 _Cas's P.O.V._

When I heard Bobby tell everyone, "We need to figure out how Lisa's eyes got burned out." I immediately looked at Sam due to the fact that I could not bear to tell them that I was the one who hurt her. But what really got us was what Crowley said, "We know that she heard exactly what I heard in the beginning the loud high pitched noise, however, she went a little further and saw a bright light from the bloody creature." That's when we got the hell out by teleporting back to the abandoned building. "Well now what do we do, if that Lisa person tells them that she saw you then we're fucked," Sam said panicking a little bit. I shrugged and leaned against the wall, "She didn't see the vessel, merely just my voice. But shit, she knows my name!" At that exact moment Sam exploded, "SHE KNOWS YOUR DAMN NAME!? CASTIEL HOW COULD YOU; SHE PROBABLY IS TELLING THOSE GUYS THAT YOU HAVE A BROTHER NAMED SAMUEL!" "Samuel. Calm down would you? Just because we have the same names as our vessels means shit, these humans are not that smart to pick up on the coincidence, at least when we vanished, they did not hear our wings," I said adding a silent hopefully at the end. Sam groaned and blew out one of the lights in the building and would not stop pacing, "Brother, we do not know if they did not hear us leave out of the blue. How could we be so careless with what we are doing?" "We were not careless, we did not know that the women who called was a psychic and could see our forms! This is not our fault in any way," I said trying to calm him down before he brought the building down. "Do not try to calm me down Castiel, this is certainly our fault, we-you should not have gone to see that women who was calling," he said with another screech. I sighed and nodded knowing he was right, "I know, and I am sorry Sam. I was very stupid to go without knowing what to expect." "You are damn right you were stupid! Now we have to figure out how to tell the guys that we are not evil," he said with a shake of his head.

 _Gabe's P.O.V._ (I am skipping when they are at the hospital, because well it's useless and I do not feel like writing that either.)

After we finished at the hospital all me, Crowley and Bobby could do was just go over what we heard while driving back. "She said an angel named Castiel? The same Castiel, we just met no more than 3 hours ago," I said. "That cannot be right, can it?" Crowley shrugged, "I do not know Gabriel, it is completely possible that the Castiel we know is actually an angel and oh my god, I am a bloody idiot!" I almost laughed, but saw Bobby give me a look before he said, "No you're not, why do you think that for?" "Angels HATE demons right? Well why else would the other one try to bloody kill me!" "That's why Cas was looking at you all weird then," I said with chuckle. "Shut it Gabe," Bobby said. "But does that mean both Cas and Sam are angels? But why would Cas burn Lisa's eyes out, and Sam try to kill you!" "Well…" I began, but quickly shut my mouth. Bobby glared at me before saying, "I don't know, but it sure as hell makes sense now. Thing is we don't know if they are trying to hurt us on purpose or just here to watch "man-kind" do its thing." "That would be a bloody weird job to just watch man-kind," Crowley said with an eye roll. I laughed this time and said, "Well, this just got very interesting; wait until Dean hears about this!" Both Bobby and Crowley merely nodded and drove until we got back to the motel to see Dean standing against his Impala. "Well what did you find out," he asked when we got out of the car. I looked at Bobby but before I could say anything Crowley said, "It's a bloody angel of the Lord." "An angel of the Lord. Okay, yeah that makes a lot of sense," Dean said throwing his arms up. I took him inside and sat him down, "It's not just one though Dean. It's two, and we think we know who they are." Deep down inside of me though, I did not want to think that Samsquash was an angel who was mean and wanted to hurt people just for fun, he is too cute and that face seems like he couldn't hurt a fly! "Okay, well who are these "angels" then so I can go kill them," I hear Dean say. "About that boy, you need to first promise us that you will not go all nuts with what we are about to tell you," Bobby said. Dean started to protest but Crowley cut him off, "Promise us, or we won't tell you Squirrel." He sighed but nodded, "Fine." All of us took a deep breath before I said, "We think it's Sam and Cas. Lisa told us that the angel's name is Castiel and he has a brother named Samuel, both who are here on Earth." "Cas… that cannot be right, he is too quiet and weird to be an angel. What makes you sure it's them," Dean asked with a plop on the bed. "Well, Squirrel, angels hate demons like myself and when they do not like something, they well. You know. Try to bloody kill them!" Bobby immediately went over to his boyfriend and began to massage his shoulders while saying, "The pieces fit Dean, even when we went to leave, those two vanished without a car and the door was not even opened." I nod and say, "It's true, at first it seemed suspicious but now it makes a lot of sense _1_ Dean-o." "Well where are they, I want to have a little chat with them. Can we even trust them? Who knows," he said and that exact moment, we hear flapping and turn to see Sam and Cas who both say, "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Okay, now we know exactly what happened and who did it! Hopefully Dean isn't too mad at the baby in the trench coat, but you can never be too sure with him. Remember to like, review, and follow!**

 **1.** Dean-o is what Gabe calls Dean a lot.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Seriously go away! I don't want you anymore. But here you go, I sadly do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that I actually own. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well I do not own that either!  
** **Dean: YOU HURT MY TEACHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
** **Cas: I didn't mean to! She spied on my form, I said no, but she did anyways!  
** **Bobby: You hurt my Crowley you Idjit!  
** **Sam: Sorry! We don't like him, so yeah!  
** **Me: GUYS! MAY I FINISH THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! OR BETTER YET, JUST FUCK EACH OTHER! THE SEXUAL TENSION IS SO THICK, IT IS PATHETIC!** **Dean: ….  
** **Me: Good, now to finish the disclaimer. If I did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel—I mean Gabe would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well.**

 **And just a warning here, this chapter contains some fluff, but only two guys making out. If that disgusts you, please don't read that part. Thank you**

* * *

 _Sam's P.O.V._ (AYEEEEE SAM IS BACKKKK!)

"We need to talk," that is exactly what we said when we teleported back in because well we heard them say what we were scared of. At that moment, we saw all three hunters pull out their guns and began to shoot at us; however, it did not harm us because well we are angels. "Would you stop that please? We want to talk and clarify some stuff up," I said and saw Cas take Dean's gun and put it away only to be stabbed. "Really Dean, that will not hurt me either, now would you please sit down," Cas said with a bit of anger in his tone. I did the same thing to Gabe but with a bit more anger in my voice said, "We do not appreciate the fact that you are trying to harm us, without even asking any questions!" Gabe and Dean both sat down and motioned to Bobby to lower his gun too, since it did nothing to us. "Now, we know you have quest" I was cut off by Dean yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT FOR?!" Cas looked at him and simply said, "She intruded my personal space. I told her not to look at my form and she did anyways. My true form can be blinding to people." "But how come you tried to kill Crowley," Bobby said not taking his eyes off us. "Because well I wanted to, demons are not to be trusted at any cost," I said with a shrug. "I am getting tired of always trying to be bloody killed all the time," Crowley said with a growl. Again I shrug and turn my focus to Gabe who is trying to understand everything, "You can ask me anything you know. I don't bite, unless you want me to." Gabe turned a bright red but asked, "Are you possessing some poor guy?" Both me and Cas laughed and said, "No, these men were willing to give us their bodies as our vessels." "Oh, ok. That's uh interesting to know," Dean said not taking his eyes off Cas. "I just have one question for you Samsquash," Gabe said popping a lollipop into his mouth. I nod and turn my attention to him, "Go ahead and ask." "Would you hurt us?" When he asked that I quickly picked him up to make him look me in the eyes, "I would never hurt you Gabriel." He nods, "Why not though?" I shrug and put him down, "I just don't do that; unless you're a demon or something like that." I see him nod and continues to suck on the lollipop. "May I help you," he asks smirking a bit. "Uh, no your lollipop though is making it very hard to concentrate though," I say while sitting next to him. He laughs and looks me dead in the eye, "What are you going to do about it?"

 _Dean's P.O.V._

"So you will not harm us, is that what I am hearing," I ask Cas who somehow sat next to me. "That is right Dean; I would not hurt you at all." I smile a bit and look to my left to see Gabe and Sam staring into each other's eyes, "how much you want to bet that they will probably kiss at any moment?" Cas looks over at them and shrugs, "Probably a dollar, their actions are very precise and the energy from both of them is hard to miss." I hear Sam say, "Oi Cas, the same goes for you and Dean! Your energy is higher than ours." At that moment I look at Cas and take a breath, "I haven't come out of the closet yet Cas. But I do want to kiss you and just consume your scent." "You should not hide your feelings Dean, you never know what the other person might do," he says while cupping my cheeks. "I know, but I do not know how to even begin to show my true emotions towards the guy I really want," I say while staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and touches his forehead to mine, "Then let me help you, I may not be human, but I have this guy's emotions in me and it can guide us both." I nod and ask in a small voice, "May I? May I kiss you Cas? Please let me kiss you." He nods and gently touches his lips to mine and melt right there from the softness of them. During the kiss, I wrap my arms around him, trying to get as close as I can to him without falling off the bed. Cas on the other hand caught on rather quickly, and put me in his lap and held my hips, keeping our lips in sync. "Well it's about damn time," I hear someone mumble but decide to ignore it in order to not break the kiss.

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

"Probably a dollar, their actions are very precise and the energy from both of them is hard to miss," I hear Cas say and I chuckle but Sam tells him off and cups my cheeks, stroking my left one with his thumb. "You really are quite beautiful, Gabe." I blush and bury my head in his neck but I keep my eyes on him, "How so?" "I don't know you just are," he says while picking my face up and leaning in slowly. "You can kiss me if you want, I mean I don't expect you to th" I'm cut off by soft lips covering my own. I close my eyes and kiss back just as softly as Sam did to me. _My god, this feels so right!_ I think in my head while kissing him, and a sudden shock of energy flows through me, making me shudder but not breaking the kiss.

* * *

 ***INSERT SQUEAL* WELL YES I MADE THEM FINALLY KISS! AND I PRETTY DAMN HAPPY ABOUT THAT! And for now on probably, it will only be Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe's P.O.V's, I don't mean to cut Bobby and Crowley, however, I am focusing on Sabriel and Destiel for the time being. Please remember to like, favourite, and review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know what, NO! I am not doing the damn thing; they already know that I do not own Supernatural at all! All rights go to Eric Kripke and everyone who made Supernatural happen!  
** **Gabe: Aren't you forgetting one small thing?  
** **Me; No, what?  
** **Cas: You received your first follower! They deserve some type of shout out!  
** **Dean: Yeh! And give them some pie too!  
** **Me: RIGHT! Shout out to** **Assbutt in a trenchcoat for being the first follower of this story! I seriously appreciate it!  
** **Sam: Since she is distracted, I am doing the REAL disclaimer!** **So, she sadly does not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that she owns. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well she does not own that either! And if she did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel—I mean Gabe would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well. On with the story!  
** **Me: *Glares at him* You suck.**

 **Also, remember to like, review, and follow!  
**

* * *

 _Previously on When 2 Worlds Collide:  
_

"May I? May I kiss you Cas? Please let me kiss you." He nods and gently touches his lips to mine and melt right there from the softness of them. During the kiss, I wrap my arms around him, trying to get as close as I can to him without falling off the bed. Cas on the other hand caught on rather quickly, and put me in his lap and held my hips, keeping our lips in sync. "Well it's about damn time," I hear someone mumble but decide to ignore it in order to not break the kiss.

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

"Probably a dollar, their actions are very precise and the energy from both of them is hard to miss," I hear Cas say and I chuckle but Sam tells him off and cups my cheeks, stroking my left one with his thumb. "You really are quite beautiful, Gabe." I blush and bury my head in his neck but I keep my eyes on him, "How so?" "I don't know you just are," he says while picking my face up and leaning in slowly. "You can kiss me if you want, I mean I don't expect you to th" I'm cut off by soft lips covering my own. I close my eyes and kiss back just as softly as Sam did to me. _My god, this feels so right!_ I think in my head while kissing him, and a sudden shock of energy flows through me, making me shudder but not breaking the kiss.

 _ **Now on the story:**_

 _Cas's P.O.V._

"May I? May I kiss you Cas? Please let me kiss you," is what I hear Dean ask me so of course, I say yes because truth be told, I really wanted to kiss him before, but was too scared to even ask. When I felt Dean falling, I don't know what came over me, but I pulled him onto my lap and just held his hips so he would not slide off my lap. After what seemed like a while, I finally pulled away and stared into Dean's green eyes, "Your eyes so beautiful and so vivid wow." He blushes and kisses my cheek, "They are just green, nothing too fancy about them, I mean if you think they're fantastic then I cannot argue." I chuckle and just hold him close to me, "I do not want to let go of you or this moment at all Dean." "Then don't, we can stay here as long as time permits—well as long as my stomach permits." He chuckles. "Wait do angels even eat?" I shake my head once, "No Dean we do not need to eat or sleep. But, if you wish to sleep, I will watch you sleep." Dean shook his head at me and spoke softly, "Cas, if I am sleeping you better be next to me in my bed. I do not care if you do not sleep; you're not staying on your feet all night." "That is fine by me Dean, but how are we going to sleep if you do not have a room, this is Bobby and Crowley's room, yes," I ask cocking my head to the right. Dean chuckled but nodded, "Yeah, it is, however, they're not here anymore, which means this room is for you, me, Gabe, and Sam now!" I heard both Sam and Gabe pull apart and say, "Really?! This room is for us? AWESOME!" "Well at least we know they are alive and remembered to breathe," Dean said with a chuckle. "Oh, Dean we still have that case to do about the vampires," Gabe said and both Sam and I looked at them. "A vampire case and you are going alone?"

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

"A vampire case and you are going alone?" I heard Cas and Sam ask when I told Dean about a case we still haven't finished. Dean looked at me, and then back at the two men, "We normally do, do it alone, but I mean you are welcome to come if you want to." Both Dean and I see them nod, "We rather be with you, just in case something bad happens." "Nothing bad is going to happen, we are trained hunters," I say and stick another lollipop in my mouth. I hear Sam chuckle behind me and say, "We're just afraid that if you two get in trouble, we are there to teleport you to safety instead of you two running." "That's fine, we could use some backup, especially because they are newborns and they cause a lot of fricking damage everywhere they go," Dean says and I agree adding, "They almost got us when we first fought them, but we managed to kill them." I felt Sam's arms go around me in a bear like motion and tightens grip on me, "Now, you won't need to worry about almost dying. No vampire is going to harm my precious." "Dude, did you just quote _The Hobbit_ ," Dean asked with a laugh. Sam and Cas both looked at us like we just spoke in a different language and asked, " _The Hobbit?_ I am not short, nor gross looking; I do not understand what you mean." "It's a movie you guys, a _1._ little guy—well I wouldn't say guy, more like a goblin—named Gollum says, 'My Precious.' It's like his catch phrase, but he says it to a ring," I say. When they continued to look at us weird, we merely shook our heads and said, "Never mind, you have to watch the movie in order to understand what Dean was referring to." They nodded and Cas asked, "So where do we have to go to find the vampires?" "Here in Illinois, but a place called Pontiac," I say. "So it will be a 3 hour drive to get there," Dean added in. "Couldn't we just teleport there instead," Sam asked. I immediately shook my head, "No, we need to drive; we have all of our equipment in the trunk of the Impala." "So, in that case we leave early in the morning in order to get to Pontiac before the sun rises, better chances of actually seeing them," Dean said. "And make sure that they do not bite you, if they do, well uh just don't got it," I say with a strict tone. Cas and Sam nodded quickly, "So what else can we do as your back up then?" Dean took control of this and said, "If we say run, you better run. You are going to be like our shield in a way and you will also hand us whatever tool we need to kill these things once and for all." "Well not once and for all Dean, we know there are plenty more, however, the ones we are hunting are just cruel and want to cause chaos wherever they go," I say. "If you come in contact with one of them, and it seems like you are going to be attacked, cut its head off. Make sure you cut it off all the way too," Dean says while demonstrating with a fake cutting motion over his neck. When we see them nod and not say anything else we announce, "In that case, we better get some shut eye, so we are ready for tomorrow. We are going to need everything we have." Again they nod, and go to each of our beds and lay down on top of covers.

* * *

 **Hey! So now we are getting into some cases, let's see how well our two angels handle things!**

1\. I do not own The Hobbit and I do not know what Gollum actually is. So I apologise if I screwed up on his character.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I really hate you, I hope you understand that. But anyways, here it is anyways.** **I sadly do not own Supernatural or any of the characters; the idea of this book is the only thing that I own. Some of the sentences will be from the show as well, and well I do not own that either! And if I did own the show, Dean would have come out as bi already, Destiel would have happened already, Gabriel—I mean Gabe would not be dead, and Sabriel would be in existence as well!**

 **The song that is featured is called, "** ** _Rock You Like A Hurricane_** **" by Scorpions, no way do I own that, if I owned that I would be really rich than!**

 **Remember to like, review, and follow this story!**

* * *

 _Previously on When 2 Worlds Collide:_

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

"Couldn't we just teleport there instead," Sam asked. I immediately shook my head, "No, we need to drive; we have all of our equipment in the trunk of the Impala." "So, in that case we leave early in the morning in order to get to Pontiac before the sun rises, better chances of actually seeing them," Dean said. "And make sure that they do not bite you, if they do, well uh just don't got it," I say with a strict tone. Cas and Sam nodded quickly, "So what else can we do as your back up then?" Dean took control of this and said, "If we say run, you better run. You are going to be like our shield in a way and you will also hand us whatever tool we need to kill these things once and for all." "Well not once and for all Dean, we know there are plenty more, however, the ones we are hunting are just cruel and want to cause chaos wherever they go," I say. "If you come in contact with one of them, and it seems like you are going to be attacked, cut its head off. Make sure you cut it off all the way too," Dean says while demonstrating with a fake cutting motion over his neck. When we see them nod and not say anything else we announce, "In that case, we better get some shut eye, so we are ready for tomorrow. We are going to need everything we have." Again they nod, and go to each of our beds and lay down on top of covers. 

* * *

_**Now with the story**_

 _Dean's P.O.V._

The following morning, I woke up to find two strong arms holding me against them, and when I looked to see who it was, a huge smile appeared. "Morning Cas." Cas smiled and asked, "Did you sleep well Dean?" I nodded and stayed against his chest not wanting to move, "Very much so, it felt so amazing to sleep next to someone for a change." "I am glad that you slept well, I myself managed to close my eyes for a couple of seconds. Came to the conclusion that is really nice to just relax and reflect on the day that I had," he said with small laugh. I sighed to myself and made myself get up, "I need to take a shower, can you make sure Gabe wakes up please Cas?" He nods and I thank him silently while heading to the shower; however, right before I step into the warm water, I hear Gabe's voice, "Seriously Cas? Dean is in the shower, I could have slept a bit more!" I chuckled to myself and got in the shower, quickly relaxing when the water hit my body. However, the shower did not last as long as I hoped since I knew that we had to be on the road soon. After drying off and changing into my casual plaid shirt and tight jeans, I walked out to see that everyone was ready. "Alright, let's go kill some vamps," I say and walked out the door to Baby. "Yo, Dean-o, where do you want Cas and Sam? In back? Yeah sounds good," Gabe says while leaning against the passenger's door. I laugh and shake my head, "Nah, you're going to be in back with Sam, Cas is up front with me. Change it up a bit, plus I know you want to be next to him." Gabe's mouth fell open but went in back and kept the door open for Sam saying, "C'mon Samsquash, you're with me today. Dean-o wants his boyfriend by him." I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's side and waited for Cas to get in. "It's okay Cas, she's perfectly safe to ride in, no need to assess her skills or anything like that," I say while putting in a cassette. "Sorry Dean, I will come now," he says while getting in. "Dude.. Careful with the way you say words, Dean here can translate it into something really nasty," Gabe says with a smirk. I blush and glare at Gabe, "It's fine Cas, but yeah, you may want to think before you say a sentence." "I do not understand, is what I said not correct?" Cas asks tilting his head again in confusion. I cough and shake my head, "No, you said the correct thing, just you needed to add on when you said, "I will come now." Due to the fact that some people think you want to actually have an orgasm." Cas blushed a red that I have never seen before and I pulled out of the motel driveway and turned on the music.

 _Gabe's P.O.V._

When we got into the car, the first song that immediately came on was _Rock You Like a Hurricane,_ and I could not help but smirk and sing along with it.

"It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking, pretty loud  
My cat is purring and scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?

The bitch is hungry she needs to tell  
So give her inches and feed her well  
More days to come, new places to go  
I've got to leave it's time for a show

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning it starts to shout  
Desire's coming it breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages, till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it with someone I choose

The night is calling, I have to go  
The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting."

I stop singing when I get a look from Sam and I merely shrug saying, "I love this song, I mean yeah it's about sex but still." Sam nodded and put his hand on my thigh and said, "Do you enjoy sex then?" "Yes, Sam I do enjoy sex, but only with a person I really like," I say with a smile. He nods and asks another question, "What do you do, when you see the vampire but have nothing to cut their heads off?" I sigh and say, "For you Samsquash, just teleport the hell out of there. Or you teleport back to me and grab a knife." Again he nods in understanding, "I understand, but shouldn't I carry a knife on me anyways?" "Yes, but I will not give you it until we actually get to the place, I don't need to be stabbed in my leg cause you don't know how what to do," I say while leaning my head on his shoulder. 2 hours later, I feel someone tapping me on my shoulder and whispering my name, I was about to slap them until I see that Sam is waking me up. "Gabe, we are here, you need to wake up, before Dean gets really mad at you." I nod and get out of the car, "Sorry Dean-o must have dozed off but didn't want to wake up, was really comfy on Samsquash here." Dean chuckled softly before giving me my equipment and said, "Give Sam a knife but point it down please." I roll my eyes and take it, "Make sure this is always in its case, do not lose the case or Dean will have your ass." Sam's eyes go wide as he takes it putting it in his belt loop, "I will not lose it at all. Dean has nothing to worry about; however, he may an issue with Cas, as he has never used a knife and may stab himself." Just as Sam said that, I hear Dean go, "Son of a bitch Cas. I think you need to man the flashlight." I chuckle softly and look at Sam, "Well let's go in, and make sure you are by my side at all times."

* * *

 **Poor Cas stabbed himself with the knife, what will we ever do with him? Anyways, again I do not own** _ **Rock You Like A Hurricane**_ **, and next hopefully we will see what our two angels can do!**


End file.
